See? (cecilos)
by enprison
Summary: Cecil goes and brings a vampire cat over to Carlos's, the chances may be very slim for survival although "They only kill 1 out of every 3 people."
1. Chapter 1

"Oh! Carlos isn't he the most adorable vampire cat you've ever seen?" cried Cecil, shoving the black vamp cat (with grey streaks) in his partners face. "Yes Cecil, yes, the cutest one i've even seen." he said, not even taking a peak at the cat, except for the obviously obtained information about it's gender, gained by the action of Cecil flashing the vamp cats privates in his face. It was male. Obviously. Anyways, he didn't even need to look, obviously, this was the only vampire cat that he had ever seen. Most of the things in NightVale were new to Carlos, some of them, including the dog park(that while we're on that subject i must say, i am being very daring even mentioning the dog park and i will have to pray to the gods for forgiveness once this fanfic is over. Of which the specified area does not even accept dogs, and even if it did it would not be a very good idea to put your dog in the dog park...judging by the fact that more than likely it's little butt will never make it out.), the Glow-Cloud (which i will try not to elaborate to much on due to the fact that i may scare you if i go into to much detail), and the fact that the books in NightVale may just happen to stop working at any point in time. If many of these things were mentioned to him before he moved here he would have easily passed them off as stories, but now he has been forced to reconsider that assumption.

The fact that Cecil seems to show him every little unique thing he sees, may indeed be one of the weird things that Carlos occasionally notices are happening in NightVale (also Cecil's mentioning is not 'occasionally' but more like 'all-day-all-night' or easier stated as 24/7.), although maybe not, this is just an artist's wild guess. This was just what was happening right now after the color-changing paint that Cecil had painted his walls with to show him it was real, and the lightbulbs that turned on with the snap of your fingers (Which Cecil installed into his house to prove their real-ness) and the all too real X-ray glasses that when he was forced to try them on made him see things of Cecil's that should not be seen (oh-hoh!).

Anyways, back to actual plot. "You didn't even look..."exclaimed Cecil glumly, though soon it was masked by the almost immediate mentioning of another crazy device that probably only exists in NightVale, the Walkie-Talkie that-oh wait never mind thats everywhere. Carlos looked over at Cecil who was now moving on to talk about how the newest intern had gotten his hand caught in a blender and that Cecil had to figure out whether to blame him for not calling in when his hand was torn to shreds. He decided to let the guy off in the end, only because the intern had bribed him with a peaceful offering of a (free) piece of coffee cake for breakfast the following morning (in exchange for not telling the council about him even being late at all). Carlos shook his head, i mean, how could this man talk so much. Well may as well ask, he thought.

"Hey Cecil?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why is that cat over at my apartment?"

"What are you talking about Carlos-(baby) this is my apartment!"

"No it's not Cecil...it's mine." Cecil looked at Carlos,

"Fine you win! This is your apartment! But won't you please keep Big-D over here for a couple o' days for meeee? Please?" Big-D jumped out of Cecil's arms and onto Carlos. "Awwww! Looooookkkk! He likes you!" Cecil loudly exclaimed, smiling widely. "You can keep him if you want!" There was a (long) pause, then Cecil went on "He's yours now Carlos! I knew when i first saw him at the new 'Vampire Cat Adopt Center' that you'd AB-SO-LUTE-LY love him!"

"Wha!-" Carlos's eyes grew wide, " I don't want a vampire cat!"

"Why not?" Cecil pouted, "they only kill 1 out of every 3 people that own one..."

"Actually Cecil, thats quite a few people considering that nearly everyone in Nightvale owns one." Cecil, still not reconizing that he was the one who was wrong, smirked at his friend's stupidity, although decided to drop that conversation and had the amazing thought to just leave 'Big-D' there when he left. Carlos, now being pleased that he did not have to argue any longer, turned away and went back to work. Although Carlos knew that work couldn't last to long when Cecil was around, and he was exactly right. Cecil interrupted,

"Hey Carlos! I have a wonderful question!"

"Yes?" Carlos has never understood why people said that, why not just ask the question, there is no need for a prelude.

"Wont'cha come to work with me tomorrow? Then you can see the incredibly awesome-" Carlos stopped listening at this point although he is not sure whether Cecil is being serious, he was leaning towards it but not quite there.

(A few hours later)Carlos got up, surely 11 hours of work was enough for today, at least it seemed that it was eleven hours no one was ever quite sure what time it was in NightVale. Seeing Cecil, laying (but not really laying) down on a kitchen chair that he (Cecil) must have pushed over there earlier because it certainly didn't belong there, made him relax a bit. So, being calmed down Carlos decided to make some tea before he went to bed. He poured cold water instead of hot judging by the last few times he did it did not cause the water to blow up in his face (as the warm water did) and it still provided a wonderful warm result when he was finished. Once he was done he went to his room, and set the tea on his bed-side table and then grabbed "Sciency-Wiency Bed-Time Stories" and lay down in his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

When Cecil woke up that morning (as you may expect he did) he thought of himself being in a strange new land, having fallen asleep the night before on Carlos's sweet chair (of which he had moved from the kitchen where it belonged into the outside doorway of Carlos's lab the night before so that he could watch him work.). Although, now (of course) when Cecil peer into Carlos's lab he wasn't there. Cecil wasn't sure what he had expected. Maybe that Carlos would still be in there, he wasn't sure. But, if Carlos wasn't in there where else would he be but in his room? Cecil decided to to check. But first of all, he had to actually find out where Carlos's room was.

He walked down the hall, checked left and right at all the doorways (there were lots considering that Carlos had a very small apartment...he had lots of closets) and finally came to one of which he thought was Carlos room. He approached it even closer and peeked in. It wasn't, time to continue searching! he kept walking until he found another or that could be Carlos's, in fact it was the very next door over, in which the sounds of snoring could be faintly heard through (although the snoring could be from a different man or woman from a different place, you can never be sure of what you are hearing in NightVale.). When Cecil checked though, it was in fact Carlos's room and in fact Carlos's snoring that was heard within it. Also when Cecil opened the door he saw 'Big-D' cuddling Carlos. It was extremely cute and for sure would make Carlos keep him for good if he saw it so Cecil took a picture. The camera didn't have flash in case you were wondering, Cecil had turned it off in fear that it would make the cat awaken.

since Cecil had found the place where Carlos was, he had no further purpose at the moment but to lay with him. so, according to that logic (that very strange logic that Cecil and most people in NightVale seem to have) Cecil very quietly, though not very quickly made it over to Carlos's badside. Then, he carelessly tried to climb up next to him and knocked _Sciency Wiency Bedtime Stories_ off of his bed, waking up 'D'.

"Meooooow~" He screamed, or at least that's what it seemed like to Cecil since he had become so accustomed to the silence.

"Shh! D! Shhhhhhhhhh!" Cecil shooshed at him, through gritted teeth (as that is how you properly shoosh one). He picked up the cat and waved him round and round in circle. This wasn't a very smart idea at this moment, but Cecil was in a frenzy. Then, still in his frenzy he took 'Big D' and climbed up onto the bed, over Carlos in a type of 'barrel roll' and plopped down on the other side, cat in hand.

Carlos let out a little noise, kinda of like one of 'D's mews but lower pitched, stopped his snoring for a moment but otherwise didn't wake up. Cecil let out a sigh, there was still time to enjoy some quality 'in bed' time with Carlos before Carlos actually knew that Cecil was enjoying 'in bed' time with him. It was better than nothing at all, Cecil thought as he looked over at his sleeping friends face and released Big-D to go where he pleased. Apparently where he pleased was perched upright on top of Carlos's legs. Just hopefully he didn't bite Carlos, Cecil had left his "Vampire Bite Emergency Kit" in the living room and if Carlos was bit there may not be time to go get it. Maybe if he hurried, but now was not the time to worry about that. Now was the time to snuggle up close to Carlos before he woke up (which he was sure to do soon, it was nearly a given.)

Cecil snuggled up closer, though realising Carlos was shirtless backed straight back up again. Quite surprised and blushing profusely! Why would Carlos sleep without a shirt while he had a visitor over ,even if the visitor was passed out of a chair, as though a drunkard? He wasn't sure, one thing he was sure about was how warm, cute, soft, and even a little sexy Carlos was sleeping shirtless. That feeling was wonderful, he just wanted to ignore the fact that he would be seriously violating his friends privacy and snuggle up real close. That's what he did though, and that's why he was 'punished'. Carlos, now awakened by the sudden rush of coldness rushing up around him shuddered and then looked over to see exactly what the matter was. It was that his friend (meaning Cecil) as you guys already know was snuggled up really close to him. Awkward, they met eyes and Cecil jerkingly (very fastly) backed off.

"I-i'm sooo sorry Carlos!" Cecil cried staring up at his friend (imaginary boyfriend) "It just kinda-It just kinda happened!"

"It just kinda happened?" Carlos answered, not entirely believing the answer that he was given to his un-said question 'Why?' but knowing that it was quite possible that what Cecil said was actually the case (there had been reports of teleportation lately).

"Yes...Listen Carlos! I'll make it up to you! Just wait a minute, i'll make you breakfast!"

"Make me breakfast?"

"Yes! Carlos i promise you it will be the best breakfast you will ever have in your life!" and with this, Cecil rushed from the room and started to (in Carlos's kitchen) cook him breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

When Cecil seated Carlos down to breakfast, he wasn't sure what to expect. Sure, Cecil had said that the meal that he was soon to eat would be the best one that he would ever have, but you couldn't always trust words. Carlos then thought of how Cecil cooked the breakfast, i wasn't a very normal way at all considering Cecil boiled the eggs to get the same effect as frying them on an open stove, sunny-side up.

Even stranger was the way he was cooking, not specifically the methods he used, but how he danced back in forth as though he was the luckiest man in the world and how he tapped his foot as though there was a whole jazz symphony playing inside his head, and his smile. Oh that smile, Cecil's smile, the one he had that made the stars look like little balls of silly putty up in the sky. Even the planets were made to look like those fake colored rocks that you get at cave souvenir stores(the fake ones), Cecil's smile was the real rocks that those little suckers can only hope and dream to imitate.

Man you can only dream how Carlos stared at that body, Cecil's body, and Cecil didn't even notice. How his long sleeved dress shirt was ever so see thru allowing the little tentacle tattoos covering his arms to see the light. Man how Carlos thought this was sexy, and man how he wished that he hadn't gotten mad a Cecil for snuggling with him earlier.

Now though, that wonderful sight was over and Cecil was setting Carlos's plate down on the table in front of him and wishing him 'good eating' and sitting down himself on the other end of the table, not daring to scoot his chair around closer to Carlos.

Carlos took his fork to his mouth,then stopped, couldn't be that bad he thought. Then he finished the job (the bite) by sticking the eggs into his mouth. He was wrong, it was the most disgusting thing that Carlos had ever tasted in his entire life, but he couldn't say that , not when Cecil was staring at him so cutely.

"Well, do you like it?" Cecil sounded so hopeful, so happy, so happy that Carlos was paying attention to him, but Carlos didn't know that. Carlos was too busy vigilantly thinking of a way to not tell Cecil that his food was absolutely gross, that the eggs tasted even worse than dirty socks. He would have prefered a plate full of dirty socks, even if they weren't chewable, as long as the dirty socks were not made by his friend who really wanted to be told a good job.

"It's...different.."

"You don't like it?!" Cecil pouted, sticking out his bottom lip, far as it could go.

"No, I like it...it's just, not exactly what I was expecting."

"You do! Well that's GRAND! Do you want seconds, because I totally have seconds!" Carlos couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into, the only answer that he could say that wasn't offensive and didn't fully guarantee seconds is what he said next,

"Let me finish this plate first, Cecil, in due time." Then he smiled at Cecil, or at least _tried_ to smile with the taste of Cecil's eggs in his mouth, it was hard even forcing the tiniest smile out. Cecil seemed to fall for it though.

Cecil continued to stare at Carlos throughout the whole meal, taking small breaks to focus his attention of weirdly intriguing lamps and his massive record collect, for everyone else in NightVale had gradually moved to CDs. Just as he was finishing Cecil started to get up to give him seconds, starting to take his plate from him before he was stopped by Carlos.

"Wait! Cecil, I don't think that I can eat seconds. I am sincerely stuffed, I feel like i'm about to explode (that was not a lie, he did, from the 'gross-ness')" Cecil frowned but nearly immediately wiped it away and said,

"Okay then, i'll take it to the intern!"

"I think that's a wonderful idea Cecil." Carlos replied although he felt sorry for the intern. "I'm sure that _they_ would love it."

"Yes, i'm sure _they_ would…" They both continued, repeatedly using the word 'they' to describe the intern for neither could remember his/her name.

"So, do you forgive me Carlos?" Cecil said cutely,looking at his friend with the strange confidence that only a NightVale radio station host would have.

**"****Of course, this meal was….****_the best_****!"**


	4. Chapter 4

Well, since Cecil was forgiven, do you know where he went back to after work? Probably, but it's near impossible to hear your answers through this screen so i'll just tell you. He went back to Carlos's.

Although one thing was different since the last time that he came, and that one thing was 'Carlos didn't actually mind his company' and in fact, he rather enjoyed it. When Cecil came through the door he smiled, and when Cecil sat down on the couch next to him he smiled even more. Maybe Carlos was starting to think that Cecil wasn't such bad company, even if he was little flamboyant at times, all of NightVale was a little flamboyant at times. They both waited for a continuation of there happy greeting when Cecil came in.

"Hey Carlos?"

"Yes?" Carlos answered, feeling rather sure that he was asking a question and not just saying hey, or trying to break the silence.

"Do you... you know… think that maybe I could…" Cecil stuttered out, his short blonde hair moving slightly back and forth. Big D jumped onto Cecil's leg and clung there, his tail wiggling back and forth. Cecil helped his up onto the couch, in between them both (Cecil and Carlos are the mentioned both) and he lay there in a circle, curled up.

"Nevermind..I'll ask later." he replied, with not as much stuttering. The cat being there made him more calm. He stoked D's back and he purred. He rushed up against Carlos, his fur tickled Carlos's nose and made him sneeze.

"Could you move the cat over a bit?"Carlos asked, willing to scoot closer to Cecil if it didn't involve smashing the cat between them in the process. Cecil looked at him, why would he want him to move Big-D? He was so cute, laying on Carlos's leg like that. "Please?"

"Oh, uh, sure Carlos!" He replied, a bit confused at his sudden request. He took D in his arms and carried him off of the couch. He would let him back up later.

Carlos for one was happy the cat was off, he scooted over closer to Cecil and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Cecil was tiny,not literally tiny, (for he was neither tall or short, skinny or fat) he was tiny for his voice. He had a big voice. Too big for him.

"a-ahh Carlos! What _are _you doing!" Cecil squealed, wary of the sudden closeness and how Carlos was nudging him and that there faces were uber close together.

"You don't like it?"

"Of course I do! It's just...different." was Cecil's reply.

"Do you mind if i do anything…." Carlos started then finished after a moment "else?" This remark caused Carlos to be brutally smashed with a couch pillow, of course Cecil thought he meant 'dirty' things. That wasn't the case.

"That's soooo ruuuude Carlos! Don't be dirty! Especially while the Sheriff's Secret Police are watching!" Carlos was taken aback.

"I wasn't being dirty!" He replied, surprised, Cecil was the dirty one, he thought. I mean, who names a vampire cat Big-D! That was dirty.

"Yes you were Carlos" Cecil replied. "Carlos~ Carlos~ Alwaaays soooo dirty!"

"I'm the dirty one?" Carlos replied, eager to see where this would end up."You're the one that named our cat 'Big-D'." Then Cecil burst out laughing, he laughed and he laughed and he laughed. Carlos stared at him blank-faced, why was Cecil laughing?

"Carlos! I didn't think of that name! The Sheriff's Secret Police did! Didn't you know that they choose all of the house pets names, they are "totally" a code for their genetypes or something!"

"I didn't know that. That's a strange name for a cat."

"I think it's funny!" Cecil said and smiled, silently laughing.

**"****Yeah, it is kinda funny." Carlos replied and snuggled Cecil closer, slightly nudging D away with his foot because it looked as though he was going to try and climb up again.**


End file.
